Invasion of Kiten
The Invasion of Kiten is an attack on Kiten by an army from the Diamond Kingdom. Prologue Yami Sukehiro, Asta, and Charmy Pappitson travel to Magic Knights headquarters and deliver the magic stone and the captured members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun to Julius Novachrono. As Julius and Yami are talking, Marx Francois suddenly contacts Julius and informs him that the Diamond Kingdom has invaded Kiten. Marx shows them the image of what is happening, and Julius notices that the army is being lead by three of the Eight Shining Generals. Asta asks what the Eight Shining Generals are, and Yami informs him that they are the strongest mages within the Diamond Kingdom similar to Magic Knights captains. Marx explains how important Kiten is in their defense and then reports that the Golden Dawn has arrived to defend Kiten. Invasion of Kiten As the Diamond Kingdom approach Kiten, the Purple Orcas erect a magic barrier over the town and focus their attacks at General Ragus. However, the general's men easily defend against the spells, and Ragus launches a Thunderbird Cavalry: Sky-Splitting Magic Bow Armament, which pierces the barrier and takes out some of the Magic Knights. As General Yagos issues orders to the Diamond Kingdom army, General Broccos ignores him and charges on ahead. Yagos starts to complain but Ragus points out that Broccos whittled down their enemy's numbers. Broccos and his men are attacking everyone when he is contacted by one of his men and informed that fourteen Golden Dawns have arrived. Broccos laughs at them sending such a small number. Yuno drops down in front of Broccos and unleashes Tornado Fang, which destroys Broccos' boar and blows back the Diamond soldiers. Sylph then starts to complain about how Yuno does not use her power often and show emotion. Yuno tells her to shut up. Broccos pops out of the rubble and expresses how excited he is about being able to face someone who can put up a fight. At the Magic Knights headquarters, Julius and the others are watching the invasion. Julius decides to send more people to help the situation. Yami volunteers because he wants to talk to William Vangeance. Asta insists on helping too, but Yami says that Asta is too injured to go. Charmy, who wants to meet Yuno again, offers to keep Asta safe, so Yami allows them to come. In Kiten, William is impressed with how powerful Yuno has become. He tells Langris Vaude that they are heading out and that they will make the Diamond Kingdom pay for stepping foot into the Clover Kingdom. Roots then start sprouting from William's grimoire. Broccos challenges Yuno and covers himself in clay armor. Ragus interrupts and takes lead, ignoring Broccos' protests. Ragus fires his array of arrows at Yuno, who counters with his own wind arrows. With Slyph's help, Yuno's arrows neutralize Ragus' arrows and pierce the general's barrier, defeating Ragus' men. Broccos offers to help out but Ragus refuses, and the two generals begin bickering. Elsewhere Yagos is moving through the town in his Mucus Nail while capturing the Purple Orcas and draining them of their magic. Langris arrives and erases a large portion of the snail, a part of Yagos himself, and accidentally a section of a building behind the general. Elsewhere Lotus Whomalt is watching William and wonders about the roots William is extending around the town. Lotus decides to touch one of the roots and discovers that it is absorbing mana. He quickly informs the generals that William is about to launch a large scale attack, but they ignore him. Having finished absorbing mana, William activates Great Tree Misteltein, which creates a massive tree that covers the town and grabs the Diamond soldiers. When the Black Bulls arrive in Kiten, Charmy and Asta are amazed by the giant tree. Yami informs them that it is William's and then leaves to find the captain, telling the three to go help the citizens. Elsewhere, furious with William, Broccos charges toward him and challenges the captain. William responds by telling Broccos to take his men and leave, but Broccos refuses and instead attacks. Before the attack can land, William plants a magic seed in Broccos' armor, and the resulting tree immobilizes the general. William comments about how Broccos's mana will become nourishment for the kingdom. Lotus takes the opportunity to ambush William, but Yami suddenly arrives and slashes at Lotus. Realizing that he is outmatched against two captains, Lotus quickly gathers his men and Broccos and retreats. Since the enemy has left, Yami tells William that they will have a little chat. As Asta, Charmy, and Finral Roulacase are helping the citizens escape the battle, they suddenly notice that Yuno is fighting Ragus above them. Yuno overpowers the general and defeats him with a large wind trident. After Ragus smashes into a building, Yuno drops down and greets Asta. Noting Asta's injuries and sweat, Yuno speculates that Asta has gotten stronger but not enough to beat him. Asta replies that Yuno has also gotten stronger, while Charmy admires Yuno. As Yuno and Asta continue to talk, Sylph gets angry and demands to know who Asta is. The two boys explain but Sylph misunderstands. Charmy then greets Yuno and gives him food while introducing herself. Sylph yells at her for getting close to Yuno. Charmy and Sylph then get into an argument with each threatening the other. Langris arrives and harshly criticizes Finral. Asta asks who Langris is, and Finral reveals that Langris is his younger brother and the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn. When Langris continues insulting Finral, Asta tells him to stop, but Finral interrupts and admits that it is all true. Langris then says that the Black Bulls are not needed since all the enemies have been defeated. However, when Langris calls Asta and Charmy children, Finral tells him not to insult the Black Bulls. Yagos attacks Langris, but the vice-captain cuts through the mucus. The general has surrounded himself with captured citizens in an attempt to dissuade Langris from attacking him. Langris accepts that he will have to kill the citizens to defeat Yagos. Asta refuses to let that happen since Magic Knights are supposed to protect the citizens. Asta, Charmy, and Finral decide to face Yagos. Charmy's Sheep Fluffy Cushion launches Asta towards Yagos, and when Yagos tries to attack, Finral warps Asta above Yagos. Asta pulls out the Demon-Dweller Sword and dispels the snail, freeing the citizens. Shocked that his spells was negated, Yagos attacks again, but Finral warps Asta behind Yagos. The boy crashes into the general's back, knocking Yagos unconscious. Before Asta falls to the ground, Yuno grabs him with wind streams and comments about how messy his fighting style is. Finral then tells his brother that the Black Bulls will defeat the Golden Dawn. At the top of the tree, Yami asks William to remove his mask. William says that he knows that Yami suspects him of being Licht, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Yami mentally notes how some aspects of William and Licht match, and talks about how they first met. Yami then asks to see William's face, to which William agrees. William removes his mask and reveals that he has a horrible scar on the top half of his head. William tells Yami about his childhood and his interactions with Julius. Reading William's ki, Yami sees that William is telling the truth and apologizes. William feels better that Yami knows the truth. Epilogue William is suddenly contacted and told that the Diamond Kingdom army is retreating. William tells Yami that they should be get going since capturing a prisoner will be difficult, and Yami responds that he has some squad members who can help with that. Elsewhere Yagos lays bound in cotton, while Finral tells Asta and Charmy that since everything has calmed down, they should go meet Yami. Yuno and Asta bid each other goodbye, and Charmy tries to talk with Yuno but instead gets in a fight with Sylph. After the Black Bulls leave, with Finral dragging Charmy, Langris asks Yuno why he hangs out with them. Yuno responds that he is proud of Asta and his rival. Finral asks Asta if he is okay with leaving things as is, to which Asta says that they will meet again on another battlefield. Both Asta and Yuno say that they are aiming to be the Magic Emperor. Langris laughs and insults Yuno's dream but Yuno responds that there is no rule that says that he cannot become the Magic Emperor. Yuno also says that his first step is to become the captain of the Golden Dawn, which angers Langris. In the Diamond Kingdom capital, Lotus informs Morris about the Golden Dawn squad's abilities. Morris then addresses the new generation of Eight Shining Generals, which includes Mars and Ladros. References Navigation